


Noodles

by playful_panda



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playful_panda/pseuds/playful_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Borra drabble! It's Bolin and Korra's second first date. Things get a little steamy, and not just the noodles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noodles

Their second first date (because they have both agreed to forget the travesty that was their first first date, wherein Korra kissed Mako and Bolin ended up with a noodle hangover) is going quite well. 

 

That is to say, their second first date is going quite well,  _until_ Korra notices a stray noodle hanging from her chopstick and decides the best way to remedy that is by sliding her tongue around it and swallowing in a dainty and decidedly un-Korra way, all the while sending Bolin the most alluring look she can manage.

 

Bolin gapes openly as the water he’s drinking sloshes dangerously over the edge of his glass and onto his pants.

 

“You alright there?”

 

“K – Korra!  You can’t  _do_ that!”

 

“Do what?” she asks innocently.

 

“Things like – like that!   _Sexy tongue things with noodles_!” he whispers urgently.

 

Korra smiles and brings another noodle to her mouth, swiping her tongue out and wrapping it around the noodle.  She licks her lips seductively.

 

“You wanna get out of here?”

 

Bolin lets out only an incoherent, “ _Guh_ ,” as Korra drops a few yuans on the table, before grabbing his hand and heading for the exit.

 


End file.
